Prom
by Audrey Jenkins
Summary: The tale behind how Dean stole Sam's prom date. On prom night. AU


Author's Note: When AU Sam told Dean that Dean had hooked up with his prom date on prom night (Season 2.20, if I'm not mistaken), I decided to write about it. I hate this and I will probably take it down in a few days. I'm just not very comfortable with it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.

Sam Winchester stood in front of the floor length bathroom mirror, trying to adjust his tie for the hundredth time that afternoon. Every time he thought it looked good enough, it turned out it was crooked and he had to untie it and start all over again. It seemed like such a trivial thing to stress over about, but he was determined for everything to work out tonight. Nothing was going to mess it up. Not if he could help it.

"Hey, Sam. Looks like you need some help there," a rough voice called out from behind him.

Instinctively, Sam looked up at the mirror to see who was behind him, but before he could see who it was, he already knew. Dean was leaning against the bathroom door, hands in his jeans front pockets, and wearing a smug look on his face that Sam knew far too well.

"No thanks. I got it covered," he said. He didn't mean to sound defensive, but it wasn't breaking news that he and Dean just didn't get along. He loved his brother, after all, he was his family and they shared the same blood. They just didn't have anything in common. He never voiced this out loud, but he was pretty certain that Dean knew.

"C'mon, Sam, don't be like that. Let me help you out," Dean replied. And before Sam could reply with a sarcastic comment, Dean swiftly walked over and undid the knot that Sam was struggling with.

"How can my brother, the one that brings home straight A's, not know how to tie a tie?" Dean asked his brother with a crooked smile. "Maybe I'm the smarter one here, hm?"

Sam snorted and looked at the mirror. Here he was, standing in the bathroom with his brother who working on fixing his tie. It was so unlike him. Suddenly, he stepped away from Dean and placed his hands on his shoulders.

"Dean, you don't have to do this. Who do you owe money this time? Just…Just tell me what you need. I might have some extra money in my wallet that I can give you." He knew that Dean would never pay him back, so what would be the point of lending him the money? Sam was surprised when his brother genuinely looked hurt.

"Sam, I'm honestly just trying to help you out. This is the least I could do, right? Help my younger brother fix his tie, so he won't look like a doofus at his prom?" Before Sam could say anything else, Dean grabbed the end of the tie with one hand and with the other, pulled up, tightening it and finally finishing tying it correctly. He gave Sam a light slap on the shoulder and walked out of the bathroom.

"You better hurry up in there! If you don't, I'm going to steal your date!" he called out from the hallway.

Sam slammed the bathroom door in response. Dean always managed to get under his skin and frustrate him like no one else ever could. Not even when their father bugged him for years to try out for the school's baseball team. 'Course, the stroke ended all of that and he always felt a pang of guilt for not living up to his father's expectations. He ran a hand through his long hair, once again trying to keep his emotions in check. Later, he would have to interrogate his brother on whether he really needed money or not, but tonight was going to be his night. Tonight, he would not worry about his brother. He was just going to go out and focus on himself. Sam faced the bathroom mirror again. He gripped the edge of the sink with both hands and exhaled. Tonight was going to be about Sam Winchester and his date. Nobody else.

And hopefully, if everything turned out well, he would be hooking up with his date by the end of the day. He wasn't promiscuous like Dean, but he was going to try to make tonight as meaningful as possible. Which meant he would have to borrow a condom from his brother, something that he hated to do, but he just didn't have the time to run out to the store and buy a whole damn box of them.

Sam quickly buttoned the buttons on his suit before opening the door and heading to the guest room that Dean had just moved in. He opened it without knocking. He knew it would piss off his brother.

"Dude, what the hell? How many times do I have to tell you to _knock before coming in_?" Dean asked through gritted teeth. He was kneeling on the floor, finishing unpacking the last of his suitcases.

Sam brushed the question off, but inside he felt a sense of satisfaction. "I wouldn't have to knock if you had remembered to _pay_ for the _rent_ of your apartment," he said.

Dean's eyebrows furrowed and his lips pulled into a frown. "What do you want?" His words were clipped and brief. He didn't want Sam in here.

"Do you have some spare condoms?" Sam asked as he held out his hand. He couldn't help the sudden blood rush to his cheeks. It shouldn't be embarrassing, but it was out of his control.

Dean's frown turned into a smirk. "Who knew you were such a player? Well, you're out of luck, 'cause I don't have any." He stood up and walked over to Sam and pushed him out of the doorway. "Now, stay out," he said before the slamming the door in his face.

Sam could feel his emotions going haywire. There wasn't anything that he would love more than to kick open the door and wrestle his brother to the ground. But he knew he would lose. Even though he was the taller brother, Dean always seemed to know which moves to use and always won. It wasn't worth it. Sam leaned against the door. He could hear his brother rummaging through his suitcase, and the light steps on the carpet as he made many trips from the suitcase to his closet. He couldn't believe that Dean was back home. The day that Dean finally moved out was a happy one. He no longer had to put up with Dean which in turn saved their mother from many, many headaches.

Once again, he ran his fingers through his hair. His date wasn't going to be here for another 15 minutes. He had two options. Make a run for the gas station or miss out on a very, _very _good night. Gas station it was then.

He knocked on the door to catch Dean's attention. "Hey! I'm going to make a run for the gas station. If my date gets here, let her in, alright?"

Dean grunted in response, but Sam didn't hear him deny his request so he grabbed his mother's keys and his jacket and made his way to the car.

SPN

Rachel Nave was not sexy. This was Dean's first impression of Sam's date. She did not have wide hips or large breasts. She wasn't the type of girl that Dean would lust after if he was drinking in a bar, but her eyes. Her eyes were what captured him and he knew with no doubt that's what must've hooked Sam as well. They were piercing green eyes. They were as green as emerald, and they seemed to know a lot more than they should. She had short cropped red hair, very much like a boy's, but on her it gave off an essence of femininity and grace. Her lips were pink. The color was fresh, so she must've just recently swiped on a fresh coat of lipstick. She was petite, and her light blue dress accentuated that.

Rachel Nave was cute, but her eyes made it known to everyone that she was dangerous. Dean always did have a thing for dangerous women.

Rachel must have been expecting Sam to open the door, because once she saw that it was another man who was standing before her, she took a step back.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I thought this was the Winchester's residence?" she asked, suddenly filled with anxiety.

Dean took a step back and opened the door wider. "Come on in. I'm Sam's older brother, Dean. Sam is out at the moment, but he should be back any minute," He said, taking the opportunity to introduce himself.

"Oh? I didn't know Sam had an older brother. I'm Rachel Nave. Sam's date for tonight," she said as she stepped through the doorway. Dean pretended not to notice as Rachel subtly looked at him from head to toe. If Sam didn't get back soon, he wouldn't have a date for the dance.

Dean closed the front door and led Rachel to the living room. He walked over to the kitchen to grab a beer from the cooler.

"Want a beer?" he called out to her.

"You shouldn't offer alcohol to minors," she said. The edges of her lips were upturned, giving off a mischievous smile.

"In that case, I'll just assume that's a yes," Dean replied. He grabbed two beers and then made his way to the couch. He sat down next to Rachel, and made sure that their knees touched. He knew he was way too close to her, but if she had a problem with it, she sure didn't protest. With skill that only came with years of experience, he swiftly opened both bottles with his hand, and handed one to Rachel.

"Cheers," said Dean. He raised his bottle towards her in a mock toast.

"Cheers," she replied and began to chug the bottle.

Dean laughed silently. The girl must be nervous. He decided to make small talk before it could get awkward.

"So, what did Sam have to do to get a date with a girl like you?" he asked.

Rachel did not reply immediately. She turned the bottle around in her hands, carefully choosing which words to say. "Well, it was about a week or so ago, and well, there was this group of boys pestering me to choose one of them to go to Prom, and they would literally not take 'no' for an answer. And I was just about to make a run for it, I'm on the track team so I could have easily outrun them, but that's when Sam came in."

She paused for a moment and didn't continue until Dean encouraged her to go on.

"Well, that's when Sam came in. And he pretty much told all of them to leave me the hell alone. The boys were about to beat Sam to a bloody pulp, but the principal walked around the corner at that precise moment. And as a thank you to Sam, I asked him to Prom.," Rachel spread her arms out, "And here I am."

Dean chuckled and pointed his bottle in her direction. "That sounds _exactly _like Sam. I swear, that boy, he's always trying to be fucking Prince Charming or something. Not that trying to rescue you was a _bad _thing, but he doesn't think once about his own safety and one day he's going to end up dead because of it."

"Do you worry about him?"

Dean thought about it for a second. "Nah, he's a big boy," he said," So, did you know Sam at all before he rescued you from those bastards?"

Rachel chuckled. "Yes, I did. He is my partner in our AP Biology class. He is a nice guy."

Dean raised one eyebrow. "That's it? Sam's a 'nice guy'? Wow, I feel sorry for the poor guy."

"Sam is just a friend. I just wanted to repay him. He didn't have to stand up for me. Although, I'm starting to worry that he's not back by now."

Dean took a final swig of his beer before placing it on the coffee table in front of them. He then stood up and held out a hand to help Rachel stand up.

"Where are we going?" she asked as she placed her hand in Dean's palm.

"We're going to go find Sam. You're right. He should've been back by now," said Dean. With Rachel's hand still in his, he led her out of the house and to the Impala.

It was already dark when they stepped out of the house. The stars shone brightly in the night sky and the neighborhood was quiet. There was no sight of Sam or their Mother's car.

As they neared the Impala, Rachel couldn't help but feel a sense of

mysteriousness coming from the car. It was parked by the side of the road, but it told her nothing about Dean. And it intrigued her. It hooked her. She wanted to know more about this older brother. He was nothing like Sam. While Sam was hesitant, Dean was straight forward. He knew what he wanted.

That's why, when Dean let go of her hand and gently pushed her against the side of his car, she didn't fight. She didn't protest.

That's why when Dean ran his hand through her hair, she let him.

That's why when their lips met, she kissed back.

SPN

Sam was running late. He was really, really late. It was really just his fucking luck that all the traffic lights were red, that the main road had been closed off, and that there were a million people buying junk at the gas station. He could have just as easily just borrowed a couple from some of the guys he knew from school. But he didn't. He was an idiot.

As he got closer to his house, he saw two people pressed up against the Impala. He was still too far to see who they were, but they were making out as if they were long lost lovers. He smiled at the thought that he could be doing the same thing later that night.

However, the precise moment that he realized that the 'long lost lovers' were in fact his date and his older brother, the couple immediately split apart once they realized that Sam had arrived.

Sam pulled up into the driveway and stepped out of the car, not even bothering to close the car door. He wasn't even halfway to where they were when he exploded.

"What the fuck are you doing, Dean?" He should have realized this. Dean had never given him any reason to trust him in any shape or form. _Never._

But it wasn't Dean that spoke first, but it was Rachel. She placed herself in front of Dean, ready to protect him.

"It wasn't his fault, Sam. I let him."

"If you wanted _Dean_ to take you to Prom so fucking bad, maybe you should've asked him instead," Sam said through gritted teeth.

Now it was Dean who side stepped Rachel, making sure that she was out of Sam's death glare.

"Let me expla-," Dean began to say, but Sam cut him off.

"_Let you explain? _What could you possibly say that could fix all of this?" asked Sam. It was a rhetorical question, but Dean answered it anyway.

"You're my brother, Sam. I'm sorry."

Sam had heard this excuse his entire life. Every time Dean screwed up, this would be his excuse: '_Because you're my brother.' _Just because they shared the same blood, did not mean it was an obligation to forgive him. Without another word, he turned his back on them, walked back to the car, and opened the door to the backseat to reach for the condoms. He then walked up to Rachel and threw them on the ground.

"For you," he said.

Sam stuffed his hands in his pockets and headed for the front door. He simply had nothing more to say.


End file.
